Phantoms
by Sum-Of-All-Fears
Summary: When rising star Stephanie Brown comes into the limelight she meets with attention, which is unwanted by her strange teacher… -What if Batman was Phantom? Phantom of the Opera 25th Anniversary at Royal Albert Hall used for lyrics and general idea with a few bits from the 2004 movie.


The Phantom of the Opera did exist: The inspiration of the artists, the bane of the directors, the haunter of the dancers, and the old Opera House. He most certainly did exist.

"Now showing number 665 Ladies and Gentleman, a paper mache music box, still in working order, from the vaults of the theatre." The tour guide waved around his tour, showing them all the oddities, the skulls, the posters, the ginormous elephant. But that was not what they had come to see, none of this mattered to them, there was only one thing that they had come for.

"And now, number 666, a chandelier, in pieces! Some of you may recall the strange affair of The Phantom of the Opera, something never fully explained." A blonde girl, and a black-haired boy in the back looked down slightly at his words. "We are told that this is the very chandelier that features in that tale, it has been fitting with electric lighting so that we may see how it will look when completely refurbished. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little, _illumination! _Gentlemen!"

Dramatic music played, music that caused the blonde girl from earlier to tremble in fear, and the chandelier was raised swiftly and deftly to rise to the ceiling where it hung. And all looked as it had before.

* * *

A rather pretty brunette stood holding a severed head as she sung to it. It wasn't a real head, only a fake prop, but it served its purpose. "This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!" She sang in a trill as the dancing girls and boys ran out on the stage to join with their song as they danced around chanting a few verses before:

"Hear the drums - Hannibal comes!" They spread out and bowed low to a figure striding onto the stage.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp." He took a breath to sing more, before he was cut off.

"Ra's… if you please: "Rome". We say "Rome' not "Roma". " Alfred groaned at the Arabic singer.

"Oh," the man glared over his high cheekbones. They continued with the practice, the dancers dancing yet again. Twirling in their beaded skirts 'round and 'round the stage. A boy with a short whip danced in and out around them. Two girls, and blonde and a red danced in the front of the crowd.

"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests - the elephants of Carthage!

"As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!" They finished the act and as the elephant was toted away a certain Clark Kent walked in with two men in tow.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." He said pointing out the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, please, ladies and- Jason please." A boy standing nearby hit a cane against the ground and all went silent. "Thank you. May I have your attention please? As you know, there have been rumors about my imminent retirement. I can tell you that these are all true. So I am here to introduce you to the two men who now run the Opera Populaire. Mister Bruce Wayne, and Commission Jim Gordon."

The dancers all clapped appreciably. "Oh no please. Please, there's no need." Wayne said embarrassedly.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Lady Talia al Ghul, our leading soprano for nineteen seasons now." Kent gestured to the fair brunette and Wayne and Gordon walked over to where she stood. Wayne took her hand and kissed it. "Of course, of course, I've experienced all your greatest roles!"

"And Sir Ra's al Ghul." Kent gestured and Ra's nodded in the new mangers direction. "An honor sir." Gordon said.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Lady Talia, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, Alfred objects…"

"My manager commands… Alfred?"

"My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?"

"Two bars will be quite sufficient." The Commissioner quickly assured. The orchestra started playing as Talia readied herself.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try.

Think of me, think of me wakin-" A backdrop fell, the dancers screamed and scattered as Talia was pinned underneath the edge of it.

"HE'S HERE! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! HERE'S THERE! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!"

"Barbara please! Kelley, where's Kelley? Get that girl down here!" Alfred yelled in annoyance.

"Cassie Kelley, chief of the flies, she's responsible for this! Kelley! For God's sake, girl, what's going on there?" Kent yelled up at the rafters of the Opera house. A young girl with short red hair appeared on the walkway.

"Please Clark don't look at me.

"As God's my witness, I was not at my post.

"Please Clark there's no one there

"And if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" The girls screamed and Jason gave Cassie a withering look.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Good heaves I have never known such insolence!" Wayne stormed at the red haired girl, Barbara, who now sat by the blonde, who was sitting on the floor in shock.

"Barbara, please!" Gordon yelled then paused to catch his breath. "These things do happen." He said helping Talia to her feet.

" "These… things do happen?" " Talia got up to her feet, a strained smile on her face as her voice shook. "You have been here 5 minutes what do you know!? See, these things do happen all the time! For the last three years these things do happen!" She stormed over to Kent. "And did you stop these from happening no! And you!" She pointed to Wayne and Gordon. "You're as bad as him! These things do happen." He voice shook again for a moment before she snapped back. "Well, until you stop these things from happening, _this thing does not happen!_" She ran off the stage sobbing from the shock and fright of it all.

Ra's walked over to Kent and pointedly said. "Amateurs." Before following his daughter off stage.

"I don't think there's anymore I can do to assist you gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me I shall be in Metropolis." Kent politely smiled then walked away.

"But Clark…" Gordon's pleas fell on deaf ears as the reporter walked away. Then he turned back to the people on stage. "Talia will be back!"

"You think so Commissioner?" Jason asked walking over. "I have a message for you, from the Opera Ghost." He paused to let the two men groan. "He merely welcomes you to his opera house, commands that you leave Box 5 empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary!" Laughed Wayne.

"Mister Kent payed him 20,000 dollars a month. Though perhaps you could afford more, with the Drake heir as your patron."

"I had hoped to make that announcement myself." Gordon said in annoyance.

"Will Drake be at the performance this evening?" Jason asked innocently.

"In our box." Wayne confirmed.

"Sir," Gordon grabbed Jason's arm, "who is the understudy for the role?"

"There is no understudy the production is new!" Alfred groaned.

"Stephanie Brown could sing it sir." Barbara said dragging her fair-headed friend over.

"A ballet-girl?" Asked Wayne in disapproval.

"But she's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" Barbara went to stand off to the side.

"Oh from whom?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know his name sir." Stephanie admitted.

"Oh not you as well, full house tonight! We shall have to refund a full house!"

"Brown?" Asked Gordon gesturing for her to come over. "That's not a common name in these parts. Any relation to the criminal Arthur Brown?"

"My estranged father, sir." Stephanie said hanging her head.

"Let her sing for you, she has been well taught." Jason said with a glint in his eyes.

"Very well." Wayne said, breaking the silence that had followed the request.

"The beginning of the aria then. Gentlemen, please." Alfred shooed the two new managers off the stage. Barbara ran up to Stephanie with the scarf that Talia had thrown to the ground earlier.

The piano started to play.

"Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye." She tried to run off but Jason slammed his rod against the ground to stay her. "Remember me every so often promise me you'll try." Stephanie said quietly, her voice faltering in fear.

"Bruce, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Gordon complained.

"Don't fret Jim." Wayne assured. Stephanie looked back to Jason and he nodded in assurance.

"When you'll find that once again you long

"To take your heart back and be free

"If you'll ever find a moment

"Spare a thought for me." She had wrapped the scarf around her shoulders and now held out the ends in her hands as her voice soared with her confidence.

* * *

And now it was the night of the performance, she stood in the center of the stage as she sung, sung to the audience, sung to her angel…

"And though it's clear

"Oh it was always clear

"That this was never meant to be

"If you happen to remember

"Stop and think of me

"Think of august when the world was green

"Don't think about the way things might have been

"Think of me

"Think of me waking silent and resigned

"Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind

"Think of me,

"Please say you'll think of me

"What ever if you choose to do

"There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"

A young boy sat in a box looking down upon the performance. "Can it be? Can it be Stephanie? Bravo! Bravo!" He clapped.

"Long ago

"It seems so long ago

"How young and innocent we were

"She may not remember me

"But I remember her!" He sat down with a reminiscing smile on his face.

"Flowers fade

"The fruits of summer fade

"They have their seasons

"So do we

"But please promise me

"That sometimes you will think

"Of..." She held out the o's rising and lowering her voice up and down the scale.

"Of me!" With the last note she bowed on the ground as the audience broke into applause. Sitting up she looked around amazed at all the cheering, they were cheering for her!

The curtains closed and the ballet girls who were her friends crowded her. "Stephanie Brown that was amazing!" Barbara squealed. She didn't hear any clear words after that as they all reveled at her singing.

A sharp thud caused them all to fall silent as Jason stood watching. "Yes, you did well. _He_ will be pleased. And you," he turned to the girls. "You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Come! We rehearse. Now!" The dancers quickly filed together to practice.

"Brava. Brava. Bravissima." A voice rang out softly

"Stephanie, Stephanie!" Barbara tried to get her attention as Stephanie listened to the voice.

"Stephanie…" The voice sang silently.

"Where in the world have you been hiding?

"Really, you were perfect

"I only wish I knew your secret

"Who is this new tutor?" Barbara asked looking into Stephanie's eyes, the blonde paused a moment before responding.

"Richard once spoke of an Angel

"I used to dream he'd appear

"Now as I sing I can sense him

"And I know he's here

"Here in this room, he calls me softly

"Somewhere inside, hiding

"Somehow I know he's always with me

"He, the unseen genius." She smiled, reminiscing happier times.

"I watched your face from the shadows

"Distant through all the applause

"I hear your voice in the darkness

"Yet the words aren't yours." Barbara helped Stephanie out of the heavy overskirt she had been wearing, as well as her ballet slippers. Stephanie wasn't listening to the argument looking towards the ceiling as she sang.

"Angel of music, guide and guardian

"Grant to me your glory."

"Who is this angel this…" Barbara sang.

"Angel of music, hide no longer

Secret and strange Angel!" The girls sang the last two lines in harmony together.

"He's with me even now…" Stephanie said still looking at the ceiling.

"Your hands are cold." Barbara grabbed her friend's hand

"…all around me."

"Your face, Stephanie, it's white!" Barbara said touching Stephanie's cheek gently.

"It frightens me."

"Don't be frightened." Now she was starting to worry. She could not however dwell of that as the thwack of Jason's cane behind her caused her to whirl around.

"Barbara Gordon. Are you a dancer?" Barbara nodded. "Then go and practice!" Jason snapped. Barbara ran off quickly to join her friends.

"I was asked to give you this." Jason said holding out a letter to Stephanie.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Jason walked away and as soon as he was out of earshot she opened the letter. "A purple cloak, Gotham Streets, Spoiling riddles."

* * *

"A tour de force! No other way to describe it!" Wayne laughed.

"What a relief! Not a single refund!" Gordon laughed along with his friend.

"Jim, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Brown!" Wayne said smiling.

Gordon gestured to the door handle. "Here we are Master Drake"

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." The black haired boy said with a polite smile.

"As you wish." Wayne and Gordon walked off.

"They appear to have met before." Gordon commented as they left.

* * *

The black haired boy knocked, then entered the room

"Stephanie Brown, where is your scarf?"

Stephanie looked up as he entered. "Excuse me? "

"You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin."

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Tim. So it is you!" Stephanie laughed and hugged him with a smile.

"Stephanie!" Tim laughed and hugged her back.

"Little Spoiler let her mind wander…" Tim sang.

"You remember that too!" Stephanie squealed.

"Little Spoiler thought

Am I fonder of crooks?

Or of dreses or shoes

Of riddles or clues..." Tim smiled.

"Those picnics in the Batcave." Stephanie recalled.

"Or of chocolates."

"Your brother, playing guitar!"

"As we read to each other Dark stories of Gotham."

" "No, what I love best," Spoiler said "is when I'm asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings songs in my head". "

"The angel of music sings songs in my head…" They both recounted.

"He always said, "When I'm in heaven Steph, I will send the Angel of Music to you." Well, he is dead now Tim, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music!"

"Oh there is no doubt of it. And now," Tim stood up, "we go to supper."

"Tim!" Stephanie grabbed his hands. "Tim the Angel of Music is very strict!"

"Well I shan't keep you up late! You must change, I must get my hat! Two minutes, little Spoiler."

"Tim!" She yelled after him as he left. Quickly she locked the door behind him. "Things have changed Tim!"

"Insolent boy

"This slave of fashion

"Basking in your glory

"Ignorant fool

"This brave young suitor

"Sharing in my triumph." The disembodied voice sung through the room, flowing into her every vein.

"Angel I hear you

"Speak, I listen

"Stay by my side, guide me

"Angel my soul was weak

"Forgive me

"Enter at last, master." Stephanie looked around for the voice that sung so richly.

"Flattering child you shall know me

"See why in shadow I hide

"Look at your face in the mirror

"I am there inside." She turned quickly to the mirror, to see that indeed a half masked specter seemed to be standing inside watching her.

"Angel of music

"Guide and guardian

"Grant to me your glory

"Angel of music

"Hide no longer

"Come to me strange angel." The mirror slid back and the figure stood there, holding out his hand.

"I am your angel of music

Come to me angel of music

Come to me angel of music." She walked slowly towards the Phantom, walking as if in a drugged state.

"Whose is that voice, who is that in there? Stephanie!" She heard Tim banging on her door but it didn't register to her head.

"I am your angel of music

Come to me angel of music." She took his hand, and stepped inside the mirror.

* * *

**Phan Fact: In the original novel by Gaston Leroux Christine was blonde haired with blue eyes, and Meg was black haired with grey eyes.**

**Can anyone guess who the Phantom is? ;) You may guess in the reviews!**


End file.
